1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marinating machines and more particularly pertains to a new marinating apparatus for marinating food products to induce flavoring agents into food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marinating machines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,808 describes a device for enhancing the pickup of marinade by poultry. Another type of marinating machines is U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,332 having an apparatus and process for marinating foodstuffs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes has certain improved features such as a heating element for warming the food with electronic controls and a timer mechanism.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by use of a housing design that includes a heating element with electronic controls and a timer mechanism, along with a way of electrically lowering the food into the marinade.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new marinating apparatus that a display device that permits the user to monitor the process.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new marinating apparatus that has an appealing design for use in a standard household.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing with a marinating compartment that has motorized supports for supporting a perforated food tray that permits the user to raise and lower the food in and out of the marinade. A heating element for warming the food, along with the necessary controls for activating it. A vacuum pump for evacuating the air from the marinating compartment and the associated controls. A timer device for controlling the process.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.